


The Venomous Soul

by FamousFox13



Series: Venomween [5]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Brain Break, Cock Bondage, Collars, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Play, Spanking, Symbiote - Freeform, Symbiote Sex, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Venomween, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: It's Halloween more importantly, it's Venomween the one time of year where the barrier between worlds is it's weakest and all through out the multiverse Symbiote eggs arrive in different worlds to spread a little Venomween surprise~ and this year Death City get's not one but two eggs for two very "lucky" people.
Relationships: Black Star/Free
Series: Venomween [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 01. Corrupting a Star

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Symbiotes-I wish I did-or Soul Eater

**Chapter 01. Corrupting A Star**

Halloween was said to be the night where everything supernatural, everything creepy, and things that crawl come out to play. The time of the year that goblins, ghouls, vampires, ghosts, werewolves come out and howl, shriek, and roar to the moon. Of course, what no one knew was just how true that was, even more so to the rise in supernatural energies that the barrier between worlds would fracture and crack letting certain things slip through. As  Halloween stretches far beyond, reaching past planets, galaxies, different dimensions, timelines and more. During this time, things slip through these cracks, these things are eggs, eggs the size of a hummer tire. But these were no normal eggs, these eggs contained beings known as Symbiotes, and every Halloween the symbiote eggs are sent into different dimensions in search of host, a host to help them grow, to help them get bigger and stronger.

And this year, one of the eggs has landed in the world of Soul Eater.

**~Scene Break~**

Halloween in death city was always a fun night, for it was the one night a year that both weapons Meisters, even witches seemed to have some sort of pact if truce. For the witches, this was a sacred holiday that was not meant to be tainted or corrupted, as such all forms of violence against weapons and Meisters was forbidden and since Witches weren’t attacking this also meant that collecting a witches soul was completely prohibited during the day if All Hallows’ eve as should any student try and attack a witch or should a witch try and attack a student both would be facing severe punishment. 

Of course, all witches and students understood this rule and on some level they were honestly happy with having the one day where they didn’t have to worry about fighting witches/students trying to take/collect their souls, it was sort of like a one day vacation for both sides….however, one student didn’t care about the rule. 

“Hahahaha! Like some dumb old rule is gonna be able to stop me!” Cheered the familiar blue haired ninja of Death Weapon Meister Academy. Black Star was out and he was looking for some action, sure all the others were off doing their own thing. Such as Soul, Maka Crona and Ragnarok who were passing out candy to the kids before getting dressed to head to Kidd’s Halloween party as Lord Death always encouraged the idea of trick or treating and partying to have some fun so long as they did it safely and responsibly. However black star wasn’t gonna have any of that, he was on the move and on the prowl for some action, any kind of action. He wasn’t looking to party tonight or to have candy, he wanted to find someone, a witch or something and defeat them, proving he was ready to surpass god. 

However, it seemed that tonight there was  _ no _ one out for him to battle. No kishin, no witches, nothing. So far he had just come across trick or treaters in costumes getting candy and nothing more, and as the night passed on he had yet to find anything or anyone to test his night or his mettle. 

“Come on! Isn’t there anyone out there who is a worthy foe to take on a god like me!” He yelled at the sky, glaring up at the moon as it looked as if it was laughing at him making him glare at it. “Shut up moon! You dare mock me? The mighty Black Star?!” He shouted, waving his fist up at the laughing moon. “Come on! Hit me with your best shot!” 

He got his answer when something raced by him and crashed down in the forest. “Ha ah! Now I have a challenge! Yahooo!” He called activating his speed stat and took off towards the location. 

**~Scene Break~**

Coming to a stop, Black Star was surprised to find that he was in the middle of the forest and was shocked to find what looked like a crash site. Trees were broken, the ground before him torn apart with a trail digging into the ground leading right towards a crater. “Jeeze, what actually happened here?” Black Star slowly moved, following the trail towards wherever it was leading him as he was on guard for anything and everything. What he wasn’t on guard for however, was the sight of what looked to be something sitting in the center of the crater. He was shocked to see what looked to be an egg. But it wasn’t any normal egg as this egg was as big as a beach ball, and instead of being white like most eggs this one was pitch black with small hints of dull blue mixed in. 

“An egg? An egg did all this?” While Black Star might not be the smartest weapon in the box, he was knowledgeable. As such, he knew there was no way some egg-even despite its size should have caused this much damage. “Just what the heck is in this-” 

**CRACK**

Blinking and turning towards the egg, Black Star saw that the egg was cracking. “Ok..this doesn’t seem good.” He said watching as the cracks spread across the egg in a spider web like pattern. He stood his ground and was ready to fight. “I don't know what the heck you are, weird egg from the sky! But if you think you can take me! Then come on and try! The mighty Black Star will take you down!” He watched the top of the egg shattered apart, the pieces dissolving away and from within the egg some sort of inky black liquid bubbled and churned before from the liquid tendrils shot up like snakes coiling, and slither through the air whipping around like crazy. 

The tendrils then seemed to ‘look’ at him, making Black Star’s eyes widen as he went to try and engage them, there was no way that he. The great Black Star would lose to some sort of living tentacles of snot! He was gonna take these fuckers down!

Or that was to be his plan the tendrils attacked wrapping around Dicks wrist and ankles stopping him from running, tendrils around his ankles split viscously spreading across his legs slowly climbing up along his legs now covering just below his knees. “H-Hey! Let me go!” Snapped Black Star as he tried to escape. “Who do you think you are?! Do you know who I am?!” The tendrils didn’t listen, as more emerged from the egg diving down to descend upon his body,  the tentacles set to work stipping him of his clothing seemingly breaking down the material that made up his clothes and dissolving it into nothingness. 

With his clothes gone, Black Star’s body was laid bare, Black Star thanks to all the time he spent training he had developed nicely in the terms of a body. He has a light lean figure and tan skin. He has a nice set of developing muscles though his arms and waist are fairly slim, his chest is a bit broad with perky pink nipples, and he has a cute bubble butt. O ne of the tendrils ghosted over his flesh trailing down along it before wounding across his waist, making Black Star shivered as the tendrils were strange. They were cold, like having ice dropped down on his body, but at the same time they gave off a pleasurable warmth that sent chills along his body.  The tendrils descended down upon the poor green bean, a bold one pushed down along the boy's flat stomach and coiled around his waist, snaking down towards his 6-inch long 2 inch thick cock with 3 inch thick balls and wrapped around it starting at the base and slowly coiled around it to the top just below the head. Quivering around the shaft the tendril began slowly moving back and forth along his rod, as if it was a spring moving back and forth, back and forth simulating the feeling as if something or someone was pumping his dick.

“Hey! Knock if off! Quite it!” Snarled Black Star as he struggled and pulled at the tentacles holding him. Two more tendrils pulled back and down towards the cute bubble butt playing his supple bouncy cheeks cupping and whipping back to give them a small smack.  He thrashed about, trying to move his arms, his legs, anything to try and escape and get free from tendrils holding him as he could only watch as it slowly spread across his skin. The inky black liquid slithered and squirmed over his body working its way  around his upper body and two long ones pulled back from the main one, slowly the tips changed forming into small almost golf ball sized orbs as the tips changed into what looked almost like mouths as they moved forward and latched on to his nipples and then the orbs began deflating and inflating and for Black Star he was feeling as if someone was sucking on his nipples. 

“H-He! Knock it off! Quite! H-How dare you go about playing with my ni-aaaaaa!” The reason for his sudden scream was due to the fact that Black Star had hardly noticed He could barely feel the thin tentacles that pushed into his ears and into his brain. “H-Heeeeeeeee! Get out of there! G-Get the fuck out of my damn-”

“ ** _Submit.”_** A voice growled in his mind making his body shudder, it sounded like one voice and yet it was multiple at once. “ ** _Give in. Submit. Give in.”_** The tendrils unwrapped from his legs and the one coiled around his cock changed, this time encasing his hard member in a cocoon of blackness and as soon as it was wrapped up it started pulsating and vibrating around his cock. 

“Ooooh!” Black Star’s eyes went wide from the sudden vibrations, the feeling of the tendrils pulsing and pleasing his cock making him roll his hips both to try and get away and to get more pleasure from the tendrils. They weren’t done, as more tendrils wound themselves around his arms and slithered down them covering them in the same inky blackness that covered his arms, it moved down to his chest, branching out like tree limbs, draping over his shoulders and moving down his back.  “W-Wh! N-No Stop!”

“ ** _Submit. Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit. Give in.”_** Was chanted in his mind over and over again like a mantra, the words growing steadier as they were repeated. And as they were being repeated the tendrils inside of his mind touching his brain were slowly sending pulses of chemicals that changed Black Star’s mind causing his entire body to feel nothing but pleasure. “ ** _Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit.”_** He wanted to cry out, be it for help or for more, he wasn’t sure but all that was spilling out was heated moans and lustful pants. The tendrils from the top and bottom portions of his body mingled, as they formed around his bubble but, cupping both cheeks and giving them a slight smack making his ass jiggle and shake their efforts were rewarded by a choked out moan from the blue haired meister.

His cock was being tortured, as inside to cocoon of tendrils it felt as if his cock was being licked by multiple tongues, all of them sliding down the hardened member as his lips parted and a cry of pleasure escaped them, a cry which got louder as he felt a thicker tendril slip between his ass cheeks and started to rub and grind against it. Another Tendril splitting off to tease and play with his pink anal star. Black Star was struggling to remain in control as he let out sounds that were caught between gasp, panting, and mewling moans of rapture. “Nooo, ahh not there...ohhh!” 

“ ** _Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit!”_** The voices were growing stronger, the pulses of pleasure from his brain only adding to the sensation that was drawing him in rapture. He was slowly losing himself, his mind and body were completely at the mercy of the strange black ooze that slowly started to grow bigger, more of the black liquid rising from the egg and enclosing around him constricting him. “ ** _Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit!”_** His eyes had darken by several shades, as he sunk deeper and deeper into the ocean of pleasure that threatened to consume him. More and more of the liquid continued to cover his body, caressing every inch of flesh as it gradually had covered almost every inch of his body save for his head. And then, right at the height of his pleasure when he felt the tendril that had been playing with his hole suddenly thrust into his ass making him arch his back and cry out into the open air his face was engulfed and his vision went black.

Trapped inside the sphere, He couldn’t see anything, not a thing, but where as he was blinded he could very well feel and feel he did. The inside of the cocoon was hot, a pleasurable heat that had the young Meister withering and whining from within. “Aaaaah! Nyaaaaa~! Ssssstop! D-Don't stop!” Tiny jolts of what could only be described as electricity buzzed through his body, every nerve felt like they were lit a flame with pure pleasure as the teens cock twitched and throbbed. Meanwhile the tendril inside of his ass began to swell growing thicker and longer stretching the boy from the inside, pulsing and vibrating against his inner walls sending waves of euphoria through his entire system and straight to his pulsating, throbbing cock which was oozing pre only to have it licked up by the tendrils.

“Haaaa! Yaaaaaa!” Black Star’s lips were parted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his cock was trembling as he was so close to the edge of his climax that it was maddening how he hadn’t cum yet. 

“ **_Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit.”_ **

What was the point? Why was he still holding on? What was the reason he had even been resisting? Why was he resisting something that felt this damn  _ good _ .  “Please! I-I want to cum! Let me-AAAAAH!”” 

“ **_Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit. Give in. Submit.”_ ** The tendril in his ass had pulled out only to slam back in, and it had struck gold having found Black Star’s prostate and attacked it, the tip of the tendril forming small feelers that rubbed, teased, and caressed that special spot that had him singing a symphony of pleasure.

He couldn’t resist, he couldn’t fight it any longer. It was all too much, too much pleasure, too much simulation, it was overwhelming him. “Yesss! Yesss!” He screamed, eyes glazed and yet his pupils almost seemed to have changed looking almost like they were heart shaped as Black Star had finally fallen and given into the carnal rapture that was taking him over. “I-I give in! I submit! I give in! I submit! I-I give in!” He squealed as the tendril attacked his sweet spot once more and what little remained of Black Star’s resolve shattered to pieces.

Cum erupted from his cock, shooting in thick streams that painted the top of the cocoon with some splattering down all over his stomach, abs, chest, and face. Lost in his pleasure high, Black Star was left defenseless as the tendrils seemed to collect his cum and absorbed it. Had he been in the right mind, he would have sworn he heard a voice coming from the cocoon. “ **_Ourssss_ ** _. _ ”

Outside the cocoon, the once massive sphere of inky blackness had begun to compress. As something began to form from it, first a pair of legs with clawed feet, followed by a body then arms and legs, and lastly the rest of it. It was Black Star only he was different. For one, the liquid was quickly taking the form of a brand new form fitting outfit that was a One piece skin tight suit. The top portion consisted  of a black, backless, long sleeved undershirt, an dark blue over-shirt with black straps on each shoulder, his hands and arms appeared to be wrapped in black and white bandages up to the elbow with his fingers now having claws. Around his neck was a long white scarf, wrapped around his neck with the majority hanging loosely. Underneath that skin tight one piece Black Star’s body had changed, no longer the small as he has thick biceps and forearms, toned thick legs, 8-pack abs, a nice set of thick pecs, his bubble like ass had grown slightly becoming slightly more bodacious and bouncy, and lastly resting flaccid under his new outfit was a 11-inch long 6.6-thick cock with balls the size of oranges. Lasly, his hair was a darker shade of blue and his eyes were a darker shade of their usual green color ...and his pupils had taken on a star-like shape. 

His lips slowly pulled apart, as a long tongue dragged across his new sharp canine like teeth making him chuckle, his eyes gleaming in the darkness around him. “ **_Spread. Grow. Breed. More._ ** ” The voices from before said. “ **_Find. Sibling. Find. Brother.”_ ** They whispered, as Black Star raised his head and off in the distance he heard a sound ...a wolf-like howl. “ **_Go. Brother close. Find. Breed. Moooore~”_ **

Smiling, Black Star let part of his scarf slowly cover his head, forming into a full black face mask with the eyes of the mask looking almost like a pair of white stars. And in a blur of speed he was gone, kicking up a small cloud of dust as he tracked off towards his brother's location.


	2. Chapter 02. Venomous Wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free is out and about on Halloween, however he's in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Soul Eater.

**Chapter 05. Venomous Wolf**

Halloween was said to be the night where everything supernatural, everything creepy, and things that crawl come out to play. The time of the year that goblins, ghouls, vampires, ghosts, werewolves come out and howl, shriek, and roar to the moon. Of course, what no one knew was just how true that was, even more so to the rise in supernatural energies that the barrier between worlds would fracture and crack letting certain things slip through. As  Halloween stretches far beyond, reaching past planets, galaxies, different dimensions, timelines and more. During this time, things slip through these cracks, these things are eggs, eggs the size of a hummer tire. But these were no normal eggs, these eggs contained beings known as Symbiotes, and every halloween the symbiote eggs are sent into different dimensions in search of host, a host to help them grow, to help them get bigger and stronger.

And this year, one of the eggs has landed in the world of Soul Eater. The first egg had claimed it's target, now the second shall claim it's own. 

**~Scene Break~**

  
  


Free loved Halloween, he adored it simply for the fact that unlike other bad guys he was considered somewhat special. Due to the fact that he had the witches Maba’s eye he was technically considered a “witch” and due to this that meant that neither Weapon and Meisters, nor witches could harm him on this night. Add into the fact that the moon was glowing, and given his werewolf like body it only made him even stronger ...and all the more horny. See, while the moon made him stronger both in magical power and physical capabilities, it also had the effect of increasing his libido and seeing as how he wasn’t exactly bringing any attention to himself be it male or female-he was man enough to admit he likes both genders and didn’t judge others on who they like-as such he didn’t exactly have a way to give himself some relief, even jerking off had lost its luster after so many times of his only companion being his left or right hand. 

Thus as he was walking the streets of death city he sighed, it was later in the night so not many trick or treaters were out and about. Heck, a number of the stores and such were already closed-even some of the more  _ naughty _ places in the more risque parts of Death City were closed meaning that Free couldn’t even try to go and have some fun. Sighing again, he crossed his arms behind his head and gazed up at the moon, sometimes it sucked being the last of the Immortal Clan at least they knew how to have some fun when it came to Halloween.

“Jeez, what’s a man have to do to get some fun around here?” He groaned, blowing air out through his nose. “I’d take working with Medusa again if it meant having  _ something _ to do. Hell, I’d take anything over just being so damn bored!” He looked towards the moon, watching as it laughed as if mocking him, yet he didn’t care he was just so bored. “Give me something! Anything!” 

He soon got his wish as something fell right out of the sky and crashed right down in the forest, normally this wouldn’t bother him. However, as he followed the direction of the object he saw that it had landed in a very familiar looking location. “My hut!” He shouted, when he suddenly realized the object had crashed right where he had been hiding out, quickly turning towards the direction he gave chase in the direction where it went.

**~Scene Break~**

“Oh come on!” Free called as he saw the trail of destruction that had been left in the wake of whatever had crashed down in his small camp. His tent was destroyed, and there was a crater where it had been. “Grrr, alright! Whatever you are, if you think you can do this and get away with it you thought wrong, I’m not that kind of man! So if you think you can take me on then bring it!” He snarled, not even bothering to wait as he stomped over towards the remains of his tent and saw what looked to be some sort of egg, an egg the size of a beach ball and it was pitch black. The egg however was shattered showing that inside of it was a swirling black ooze. “The heck? What kind of-” 

Free was cut off as he watched as the goop inside of the egg began bubbling and churned. “What the?” Suddenly, from the egg hundreds of tendrils of pure inky blackness erupted from the egg, all of them ‘looking’ right at him making him take a step back. “The fuck?” They wriggled and launched at him. “Oh no you don't! Wolf! Wolves wolf wolves! Wolf Ice Wall!” He called moving his hands through the air, and the ground froze and a large wall of solid ice formed blocking the tendrils as they slammed against it. “Ah! How’s that for-!” He stopped as the ice wall started cracking, making his eyes widen and when it shattered he jumped back as they stabbed into the ground.

Free halts to a stop on his feet, freezing the ground beneath him. “Wolf wolves, wolf! Ice Shower!” From the frozen ground at his feet, two dozen frozen projectiles and launched them right at the tendrils. They snaked, bobbed, weaved, and moved around the projectiles to avoid them and not get hit. “Grrr! Fine then try this! Ice Spindle!” From the ground which rapidly child and multiple large cones of ice formed, arching up like needles. “And for good measure! Ice-” Before he could call out his final attack, he gasped as something grabbed his legs. Looking down he gasped, seeing what looked to be dozens of tendrils had snaked around his legs and then his arms causing him to jump and nearly let out a scream, yet he couldn’t do anything as he was dragged back towards the crater where the rest of the tendrils pounced on his body. 

The tendrils vibrated in what seemed to be jubilation, withering and moving along the boy’s body, billowing out as they grabbed at his clothes. Without his clothes, Free’s body was left bare to the elements. Free had quite the muscular build, large arms and legs, a hard six-pack, large bulging pecs with brown nipples, a firm slightly bubble like toned ass, however instead of having human genitals Free instead had a furry sheath with his grapefruit size balls being covered in dark fur. Free snarled and went to protest, only to gasp as one of the tendrils flicked itself and a glop of black goop splattered over his mouth forming into a gag that kept him from speaking. Quivering in excitement, more tendrils rose from the egg and they began to attach themselves to Free’s body, one cord in particular latched on to his thigh and branched out from there as more soon joined in. ‘ _ Damn! So this is how I'm about to die? Eaten by some sort of weird alien?’ _ He thought to himself. ‘ _ Well at least I’ll be able to kill this thing from the inside out the moment I'm healed I’ll-Ooooooh!’  _ Free’s thoughts were cut short, as one of the branches of our tendrils has trailed downward and over to his sheath. Pulling back, the tendril moved back towards that sheath wiggling and vibrating against it, it seemed very happy when it felt Free thrash around in the hold it had on him. Wanting to see more, the tendril pushed and grabbed against that sheath the vibrations increasing getting faster and faster, Free’s eyes screwed shut as all he could do was cry out behind his makeshift gag that kept him from speaking.

Suddenly, he could feel smaller tendrils branch off from the main one and these ones were moving right towards the tip of his sheath. ‘ _ Oh no no no! Don’t you dare even try-!!!!’  _ Free’s eyes snapped open and his body arched clear off the ground as the tendril dove right into his sheath where it found itself pressing against the now canine like cock that had been hidden away. 

Vibrating in joy, the tendril began branching out inside of his sheath pulsing, writhing, and wiggling around inside of it making Free gasp silently as he tried to pull away but failed as another tendril wrapped around his waist keeping him still. Two more tendrils moved along his body towards his sheath and dove right in towards his hard cock. ‘ _ Whoa! Fuck! D-Damn, I’ve never thought of messing with my dick while it was in my-no! Focus Free! I need to get out of here I can’t be distrac-oooh fuck!”  _ He mentally screamed, a number of the tendrils had moved long his back towards his ass and had began to spread across supple cheeks as they moved across his cheeks groping, squeezing and playing with his behind. One tendril however, moved to the area right above his ass and passed over it and to his shame Free found his tail popping out and as soon as it did the tendril had formed small tiny little feelers that rubbed and teased Free whose tail was wagging about in pleasure. 

Free was being driven crazy, his tail was being groped and teased, his balls being rubbed, and the inside of his sheath was being rubbed and caressed just as much as his cock was and now two more tentacles were teasing the inner parts of his ass cheeks having formed mouths at the tips and let long wet tongues lick and tease his taint licking up towards his hole and attacking it, curling around it and one mouth even sucking on it. ‘ _ Haaaaaaa! N-no! I can’t! I can’t! Fuck gods! I’m gonna blow! I’m gonna blow!’  _ Was the wild though in Free’s head as his body thrashed around and arched, shaking in pleasure as he tried to do his best to not blow his load. Free knew he couldn’t fight it off forever, his climax was rapidly approaching and he threw his head back and moaned as he felt his climax hit him hard ...only to jerk and whimper when he felt the tip of his cock being blocked by a think narrow tendril that burrowed its way into his slit. ‘ _ No! Damnit! Damnit! Come on! I was so close! So fucking close! Damnit!’  _ The tendrils around his cock and his tail continued their assault, caressing his tail, making Jake moan and whimper, the tendrils coiled around his cock and then uncoiled and repeated this process, the pleasure went straight to his aching throbbing cock.

So lost in a drunken haze of pleasure, Free didn’t notice more tendrils crawling along his body, they journeyed up to his chest, branching out like tree limbs, draping over his shoulder, a new tendril running along his jawline, and a last one smoothing against his collarbone. A section of the moved forming around his large pecs almost like a harness, the squeezed and played with his bouncing pecs as two long tendrils moved and formed mouths and grabbed at his nipples and started sucking on them causing him to howl around his gag. A good amount of his body was covered in the inky blackness as more and more covered him, the tendrils shifted him lifting him up as below him the tendrils formed into a phallic shape, or rather a canine phallic shape as it was 25-inches long as thick as a bear can and had a knotted base. The tendrils lowered him down just as the tendril pushed in. 

Free was so high off the pleasure he didn't even feel it. The tendril moved and withered around inside his ass, smaller ones spreading out and covering his back and tail in blackness. It moved thrusting in and out of his no longer virgin hole, closing his eyes. Free didn’t even see as the gag had deformed around his mouth and soon his head  was engulfed and his vision went black. The goop converged around Free’s body forming into a roundish almost cocoon like egg blocking everyone inch from Free from view with only the lights from the  moon which looked upon the sight while laughing as from its mouth what looked to be something was dripping from its mouth what looked to be some sort of ….black goop. Inside the egg, Free was still being mercilessly fucked, teased and edged by the tendrils, his mind having gone way past the limit it could handle and he was now a gasping moaning mess. 

“ **_Ours.”_ **

“‘Wha?” Free was barely aware of anything, his eyes glossy as he swore he heard a voice in his head.

“ **_Ours. Belong to us. You. Are. Ours. You. Belong. To. Us.”_ ** He wasn’t imagining it, he  _ was _ hearing a voice inside of his head, not it was coming from the egg. All around him, he heard the voice as it chanted the same word over and over again like some sort of mantra. 

“ **_Ours. Belong to us. You. Are. Ours. You. Belong. To. Us.”_ **

“ **_Ours. Belong to us. You. Are. Ours. You. Belong. To. Us.”_ **

“ **_Ours. Belong to us. You. Are. Ours. You. Belong. To. Us.”_ **

“ **_Ours. Belong to us. You. Are. Ours. You. Belong. To. Us.”_ **

The more it spoke, the more that Free found himself listening, he was slowly finding himself unable to try and resist, he couldn’t muster up the fight to not give in. What was the point, why was he trying to hold back, why continue to deny himself the pleasure that was being held back just out of his reach.

“ **_Ours. Belong to us. You. Are. Ours. You. Belong. To. Us.”_ **

“ **_Ours. Belong to us. You. Are. Ours. You. Belong. To. Us.”_ **

“ **_Ours. Belong to us. You. Are. Ours. You. Belong. To. Us.”_ **

“ **_Ours. Belong to us. You. Are. Ours. You. Belong. To. Us.”_ **

  
  


“I-I belong to you.” Free replied slowly and brokenly, his eyes letting him see as the tendrils caressed him, and teased him. “I-I belong to the hive, I belong to you.” He replied, his body shaking and arching as the tendril slowly pulled out of his cock. “Gotta c-cum! Need to cum!" The tendril finally pulled out the way out and the poor werewolf came with a ground shaking Howl! Cum erupted from his cock with the force of a volcano as a powerful thick geyser of cum sprayed from his Cock coating himself and even the shell around him in his seed, but his climax wasn’t done as the sheer amount of cum he was producing began to fill up the shell with his thick seed not stopping until at least half of his own body was submerged in his spunk. 

Outside the egg that had formed around Free began shaking, it quivered and shook as something was happening to it. Something began to form from it, first a pair of legs with clawed feet, followed by a body then arms and legs, and lastly the rest of it. From the egg came Free, only he wasn’t the same as he once was before. For one his entire body had all but changed, as while he looked like his wolf form he was still altered in a way, his entire head and face had been replaced with the head and face of a black wolf, secondly he was taller than before he also now had a bulky bearish or rather wolfish body that included thick arms and legs, his entire body covered in pitch black dark fur; with his chest area, abdomen, hands, face, and ears all being off white. His balls had grown, becoming more fuller and were now the size of a beach balls, and most importantly his cock had grown, now canine like being a dark red color bloated out thicker in the middle and was now a shocking 25-inch long 10-thick monster cock and the tip was dripping with black seed.

  
Free’s eyes both glowed as an unnaturally long tongue licked his lips as he arched his back and let out a bone chilling howl that echoed through the air. “ **_Breed.”_ ** The voice whispered in his mind. “ **_Find more. Breed. Multiply. Grow.”_ ** It whispered over and over again, making him smile as his new senses alerted him to someone coming his way. “ **_Sibling.”_ ** The voice whispered again making his smile grow to inhuman sizes as he dropped down and moved dashing off to meet his newly gained sibling.


End file.
